


learning the rules

by Loafer_btw



Series: friends with a side of sexual attraction [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: Anthony takes up Dan and Phil on their offer to stay with them the next time he was in London.





	learning the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Very fictional.

It was fucking cold in London in December. Anthony zipped up his jacket as high as it would go as he handed has luggage to the cabbie and dove in the relative warmth of the cab. He was from L.A, he explained to the amused driver, he had been wearing a t-shirt and shorts the day before his flight. But work had brought him to London, new projects and meetings and shoots to film. Not that he minded, other than the cold; it was a great excuse to visit the city, see some friends, and film some collabs with YouTubers he didn’t get to see often.

It was a nice bonus that he got to take Dan and Phil up on their offer to house him if he was ever in London. He hadn’t seen them since the summer, during a rather eventful day which had resulted in Anthony coming with Dan’s fingers in his ass and Phil’s hand on his cock. Anthony would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping something similar would happen while he was staying with them, but now that he was here, soon to be seeing them for the first time since they hooked up, he was starting to feel unsure. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spoken since the summer. They chatted relatively frequently about their videos and TV shows and project ideas and dogs, among other things. The thing was, nothing had really changed. Their conversations were as friendly and flirty as they always were, no hints of anything extra. His request to stay with them had been met by a slew of suggestive emojis, but that wasn’t unusual for Dan. Phil had once said that if you had never received a suggestive comment from Dan then you weren’t really his friend, so Anthony didn’t know what to expect. He had plenty of time to wonder, because he wouldn’t be seeing them until later this afternoon. He sighed, remembering that he would have to haul his luggage around all day from meeting to meeting. It had seemed like a good idea, while he was well rested back home in L.A, to have a majority of his meetings the first day he arrived in London, so as to have more time later to film and work on other projects. But he was already tired from the fourteen hour flight, and now had a day of meetings stretched in front of him, ending with a reunion with Dan and Phil at a YouTuber social dinner and happy hour, where Anthony assumed he would fall asleep in his meal and Dan and Phil would have to carry him and his luggage back to their place.

He wasn’t so far off, sitting at the table with a crowd of YouTubers around him. The biggest difference, aside from not actually falling asleep, was Dan showing up without Phil. He looked tight and uncomfortable, but smiled when he saw Anthony, walking around the table to give him a hug.

“Anthony, hi! Oh my god, you look fucking exhausted, how are you even still functioning?”

“Dude, if I fall asleep, just let me. It’s good to see you, man. Where’s Phil?”

Dan made a face. “He wasn’t feeling well, he didn’t want to get anyone else sick.”

“Oh, man, that sucks.” Dan nodded, but further conversation was cut off by the arrival of more people, and Anthony heard Dan explain that Phil was sick at least five more times. With Dan here, he didn’t feel uneasy about staying with them anymore; Dan was still his friend. But he was getting increasingly unsure about where the new sexual side of their friendship stood. He had expected something a bit more passionate for their reunion. Maybe there would have been, he reasoned, had they been somewhere more private and had Phil not been sick.

Anthony found himself seated next to PJ and Sophie and across from Dan. Watching them chat, Anthony remembered with a start that PJ had once been involved with Dan and Phil as well. It was bizarre; PJ spent most of the meal with his arm around the back of Sophie’s chair, looking comfortable and cheerful. There were no hints of awkwardness between them, nothing to indicate they were ever more than just friends. Anthony expected Dan to feel awkward, having two men he had known biblically sitting directly in front of him for the duration of the meal, but Dan was clearly distracted. He spent much of the meal on his phone, texting, biting his finger with a worried line between his brows. Anthony, for his part, was seriously considering taking a little nap on the table. It was becoming harder to focus on what PJ was saying to him; they were going to be filming together while he was here and PJ was sounding quite enthusiastic about some idea or another, and Anthony was doing his best to look like he was paying attention. Finally, the plates were gone from in front of him, and somebody had kindly paid for his meal, he would have to find out who later and thank them, and he was standing with Dan by the door, waiting for a taxi, watching the rest of the group cross the street and disappear into a bar. Dan was quiet, frowning at his phone.

“How’s Phil?” Anthony asked. Dan’s frown deepened.

“Not great. He thinks it’s a migraine combined with allergies but I’m worried he has the flu.” He looked up from his phone to Anthony. “He like, woke up feeling off, which is normal whenever he gets migraines, and that’s what happened. But he’s also got a fever and feels like shit, apparently. And his head hurting is making him throw up.” Dan looked visibly upset, and Anthony reaches out to squeeze his arm. Dan smiles at him a little. “Obviously, we want you to stay with us, but we don’t want you to get ill with whatever plague he has. I can help you book a hotel, if you want?”

Anthony shakes his head. He’s exhausted, and just the thought of having to find a hotel and talk to someone at the check in counter seems like a monumental amount of work. “I’ll take my chances. If he’s worse tomorrow, maybe then. Too tired now.”

Their cab pulls up, and Dan grabs Anthony’s luggage. “We’ll keep you away from him for tonight.”

That sentiment goes right out the window as soon as they arrive at the house. Anthony follows Dan in, and Dan makes a beeline right to the master bedroom. Anthony stands awkwardly at the door, where the only light in the room is coming in, which lets him see Dan crouched by the circular bed, murmuring to Phil. Anthony can’t see Phil at all, buried as he is beneath the blankets, and all he hears from him is a weak cough. Once Dan is satisfied that Phil isn’t on the brink of death, he stands and leads Anthony to the guest room, which is a tiny room decorated as Phil’s bedroom. He gives Anthony directions to the nearest bathroom and disappears, presumably to check and ensure Phil is still alive. Anthony only has eyes for the blessed bed, and passes out without changing out of his clothes and with the light still on.

~

He wakes up in the bright room, feeling considerable more alive and with no idea what time it was. His phone is dead, since he hadn’t plugged it in the night before, and there are no windows or clocks in the room. He pushes himself off the bed and rummages through his luggage for his toiletries bag, and sets off in search of the nearest bathroom. Judging from the light coming in, it is early morning, and the house is quiet. It is also a maze; he remembers having to climb some stairs the previous night - or were they going down the stairs? Either way, he really had no idea how to get back to the master bedroom, but he managed to find the guest bathroom. After showering, he wanders around a little until he stumbles into the kitchen, where Dan is standing in his boxers and a hoodie, a kettle boiling next to him, slicing a lemon. Anthony comes to a halt, his stomach flipping as he takes in the long stretch of Dan’s legs and his rumpled morning hair. He looks so inviting, so effortlessly sexy, Anthony wants to come up behind him and wrap his arms around him, press against him and tell him how good he looks. He doesn’t, because he doesn’t know what’s allowed yet, and then Dan looks up at him. “Morning! Sleep ok?”

“Mm, yeah, I passed out. What time is it?”

“A little after seven.” Dan cracked a yawn. Now that Anthony could see his face, he didn’t look like he had slept very well at all. “Which is way too early for me. Coffee?”

“Please. Phil better this morning?”

Dan nodded. “He’s still a little warm and has a sore throat, but his headache is mostly gone.” Dan places two slices of the lemon in a mug, and pulls out a ginger root and chops of a small piece of it, peeling it carefully. “He should be back to normal soon. Are you hungry? We have toast and cereal, help yourself.”

Anthony leaned against the counter and watched as Dan finished the drinks, pouring hot water over the mug of lemon and ginger and mixing in some honey for Phil, and then making two cups of coffee, handing one to Anthony before leaving to give Phil his drink. Anthony sipped the coffee gratefully, and searched through the pantry and refrigerator for something to eat. He had to go back to YouTube HQ today for a few more meetings, and he was going to stay there for most of the day to prepare his video with PJ, which they were planning on filming the following day.

He was reasonably certain that Dan and Phil wouldn’t have mentioned anything to PJ about what had happened between them and Anthony, nor that PJ knew Anthony knew that something had happened between them once upon a time. There was no reason for the topic to come up between Anthony and PJ, but Anthony found that he wanted to ask PJ for...advice? Not advice, exactly, more so that he wanted to know how it had worked between them, to have a better idea on what to expect. He had never been a friends with benefits type of person, the one time he had slept with a friend had resulted in a serious relationship. And he didn’t want a three-way relationship; even with the element of sexual attraction in their friendship, he only loved them as friends. And even if he wanted more of a relationship, he knew it would never work. Dan and Phil were a unit, totally solid, there was no room in what they had with each other for anyone else.

Logically, he knew he was making a bigger deal out of this than it was. They had already invited him here, they had both expressed attraction to him, hell, they had acted on their attraction to him. He might have woken up squeezed in with them on that round bed had Phil not been sick. He knows he should just ask, once Phil is better, what they want, he should tell them what he wants (which is more, he wants so much more). But, it’s their relationship. He had a moment of lust filled bravery over the summer and offered himself to Dan, but now he’s on their turf, he is waiting for them to give him some sort of sign that they really do want him, that he’s not going to like, intrude on their relationship and invite himself into their bed. It’s basic manners, really. Like how he wouldn’t be standing here with the fridge door opened had Dan not offered him breakfast. Same thing.

~

It’s another long day of meetings and filming, but he’s pleased to see Phil sitting in the lounge when he arrives back later that evening. “Anthony!” Phil exclaims, smiling widely when he walks in. “Wait, stay away, I have the plague.” He still looks pale, and his voice is raspy, but he’s out of bed and talking, which is surely a good sign. Anthony makes a show of pulling his shirt over his nose in a makeshift mask and cowering away from him, making Phil laugh. Dan stands from where he was sitting next to Phil and comes to hug Anthony. He sits with them for a while, they watch an episode of Buffy (Phil said they had to because he’s sick and he said so, Dan calls him a diva) and then play a few rounds of Mario Kart (Phil surprisingly wins most rounds, but Anthony thinks Dan is losing on purpose) before Phil is leaning heavily on Dan and Anthony is yawning.

“Think it’s time you got to bed.” Dan said, pressing his palm to Phil’s forehead and then under his jaw, but he doesn’t look worried when he pulls away. Anthony stands up and follows them out of the room, first to the kitchen where Dan makes Phil drink a glass of water. Anthony takes a glass for himself, feeling oddly like both an outsider, as he watches Dan rub Phil’s back in big circles, and like he’s included in their bubble, as Phil quietly asks him questions about his day and the collabs he has planned. They say goodnight when Phil sets down the empty glass, and Anthony goes to sleep with the feeling that if Phil were fully healthy, he would not be in this tiny guest room.

~

He doesn’t see either of them the next morning. He braves the cold and heads out to a cafe near YouTube HQ to get coffee and breakfast until PJ arrives and they start working. PJs easy to work with, creative and funny, totally professional. Anthony is focused on the shoot, and it isn’t until later, when PJ had insisted that they go to Pizza Express for the authentic British experience, that Anthony thinks about Dan and Phil and PJs relationship with them. It’s stupid and impulsive, he thinks, to ask PJ about it, but he does anyways, the desperate need to tell someone and to know and have reassurance that he wasn’t going to ruin his friendship with them causing the words to bubble up and out.

“I, uh, wanted to ask you about something. So, a few months ago, Dan and I and Phil kinda, hooked up?” he glances up at PJ, who is staring at him with a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. “He, Dan, told me that you used to, like, hook up with them too, I guess. Ah…” PJ looks slightly horrified, and his eyes dart away, like he is looking for the nearest available exit. The pizza still hovers. “I mean, I know, this is super personal and obviously I’m the last person who’s going to judge or tell anyone because, like, I’ve been there, I’m just trying to, like, because you are all still such good friends and I’m, I don’t know what to expect or how to be like, in a friends with benefits thing with them and you’ve done it and I just want to know, your experience, how it worked?” This was weird. This was a terrible idea. How come he couldn’t ask Dan if he still wanted to have sex but he could ask PJ about his past relationship with Dan and Phil? Apparently he was a terrible person who didn’t care about PJ’s emotional well-being. PJ was still staring at him, and slowly took a bite of his pizza and chewed slowly. He was beginning to look thoughtful, and Anthony was about to open his mouth to apologize and make a hasty exit when PJ spoke.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Anthony laughed shortly, a little panicked. “I honestly...I haven’t thought about that in years. It feels like, a different life, almost.” He takes another bite of pizza, and looks absently over Anthony’s shoulder, thoughtful. “I guess, from what you’re saying..for us, it just kinda happened?” There was a long pause, Anthony biting his tongue, determined not to say anything, ever again. “The way I always saw it, was the attraction was always there, in a way. And when it started, it was like, what they had with each other just kind of spilled out and I got caught up in it.” PJ looks at Anthony then. He’s sure the discomfort he sees on PJ’s face is magnified on his own. “Are you...I mean, you’re straight, right?”

Anthony shrugs, takes a deep breath. “I thought I was. I hadn’t done anything with guys before them, but I’ve been...experimenting? A little since then.” He shifts in his chair, PJ nods with a carefully neutral expression on his face.

“In all honesty,” PJ says, looking away again, “I never thought about them with someone else. I don’t want to sound like, I can’t believe they would have sex with someone other than me, but I really never thought about it. I’m...a little jealous. But that’s silly, obviously. I met Sophie and never wanted to do anything with them again.”  
Anthony squirms. “It’s only happened once so far, with us. But, I mean, I’m staying with them, so it’s possible...you know. I just don’t know where we stand yet, I guess is the problem.”

PJ nods. “I get that. You know, for a little while, with us, it almost felt like we were in a three-way poly relationship. I was included on all of the, well, physical aspects of a relationship.” He’s blushing. Anthony is sure he is too. “It took me a while to realize I wasn’t involved in their…” he makes an enclasped hand motion.

“Freaky psychic connection?” Anthony offers, and PJ laughs.

“That, exactly. And just, the romantic relationship too. They were totally in love with each other, and even if they loved me too, it was never the same.”

Anthony nods. It made sense and felt familiar. “What did you do?”

PJ shrugged. “I just, kept it for what it was. The thing is, Dan and Phil are both very sexual people. I think what they have with each other is so strong, they can easily separate the kind of sexual love they both might feel for other people from what they have together.”

Anthony chewed, thinking. “Do you think you would do it again? If you and Sophie broke up, and they offered.”

PJ shook his head. “I don’t think so. It was good, while it lasted, but, no. You can have them, for now.” He grinned at Anthony, a little cheeky. Anthony made a face at him. PJs face softened. “Look, I know them. They’re good guys. If they thought you were getting overly attached, or something was changing, they would stop or tell you or just, make sure you didn’t get hurt. I think they would have learned that with me.”

Anthony nods, PJ is looking away again, and Anthony wonders if PJ was more attached to them than he let on. “I don’t want any sort of relationship, other than what we have now. Besides, I’m fourteen hours away most of the time, that makes it harder to get attached, I just don’t want to fuck up.”

PJ smiles, still looking away. “Don’t worry. If I can still be friends with them, then you’ll be fine.”

 

~

Anthony arrived back to the flat about an hour later. He had felt drained from his conversation with PJ, but the house was already feeling familiar, and he relaxed as soon as he walked in, calling out “Honey, I’m home” and listening for a response. Phil called back that he was in the lounge, and Anthony smiled, glad that Phil had enough of a voice that he could hear him.

Phil did look better, sitting cozy on his corner of the lounge sofa, hair pushed back, wearing his glasses and pajamas. He smiled at Anthony, holding out one arm for a hug, and Anthony happily obliged. Phil was warm but not overly so, his skin was soft and he smelled like he had recently showered. “All better?” Anthony asked from where he was tucked under Phil’s arm.

“I’m at 95% health.” Phil reported solemnly. Anthony laughed a little, pulling away to look at him.

“Good. Where’s Dan?”

“He had to go to a meeting and run some errands.” Phil gestures to the coffee table, where there was a massive bottle of water and an assortment of medicine laid out. “I have to text him every fifteen minutes so he knows I’m not dead.”

Anthony rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone. “I’ll tell him I’m here to check on you.”

Phil squeezes his shoulder in thanks. “I’m happy you’re here. Sorry about,” he gestures at himself, “this thing. Are you having a good time? How’s PJ?”

Anthony doesn’t wince, but it’s a close call. “It was good, I think the videos will turn out well.” He tells Phil some more about the shoot, and Phil hums approvingly. Anthony clears his throat. “We talked about you and Dan.” He thinks his voice sounds neutral, but Phil immediately snaps to look at him. Anthony twists his phone in his hands. There’s a text from Dan on the screen. (“make sure he’s drinking water how much of the water has he drank???”) “We, well, we have you guys in common, I guess. I wanted to ask him, how it worked, with you.” He cringes under Phil's stare. “It was stupid, I know. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“What did he say?” Phil asked quietly.

Anthony shrugged. “He said it just kind of happened with him, but you guys are good at like, setting boundaries I guess, so it would stay a friends with benefits thing.” Phil’s expression is unreadable. Anthony looks up at him. “I don’t know what’s ok with us, right now. I don’t know where the boundaries are, and I don’t want to overstep. But I just want you to know, you and Dan, that I want...If you guys still want that, I would like to, you know, do more. With you. And Dan.”

Phil smiles at him, a hint of a smirk, and Anthony thinks his voice is deeper when he says “I want to, don’t worry. Dan, too. If I hadn’t been sick, you wouldn’t have to have wondered.” Anthony swallows, throat suddenly gone dry. Phil giggles a little. “Honestly, trust me to get violently ill the moment we have _you_ coming over to stay with us. The universe actually hates me, I swear.”

Anthony giggles too, suddenly giddy. Things were ok. Thing were better than ok. He might never be able to look PJ in the eye again, but that was ok, because Phil was here, smiling at him, his eyes gleaming mischievously, and Anthony really wanted...something. He still didn’t know the rules, but knew Phil wouldn’t let him cross any lines. He leaned against Phil, just to feel his long body next to his, and Phil dropped an arm over his shoulders, cuddling him close, and then leaning in to nuzzle against the side of Anthony’s face. Anthony looked up at him. Their faces were close, and Anthony leaned in, passed Phils parted mouth, up to his ear, which he gave a tiny lick before whispering, “Dan says to drink your water.”

Phil cackled a laugh, shoving Anthony playfully before exaggeratedly pouting. “I am.” Anthony giggled, handing Phil the bottle, and texting Dan back. (“Done. About half.” “make him drink more he needs to finish it” “yes mother”)

Dan finds them there later that afternoon, snuggled together, Anthony playing with Phil’s fingers as they watched crap telly. Phil reaches his free hand towards him and Dan goes to him, again pressing his palm to his forehead and neck. Phil smiles at him gently. “I’m all better, nurse Howell.”

“Good.” Dan bent down, kissing him on the forehead before looking over at Anthony. “Thanks.” Anthony saluted, and Dan sat down next to him, arm reached across Anthony’s back so he could stroke hair at the base of Phil’s neck. It’s warm, sitting pressed between the two of them, but Anthony doesn’t mind. They stay like that until Phil gets up to use the bathroom, griping about all the water he’s been made to drink. While he’s gone, Dan lets his arm drop around Anthony, and Anthony leans into him.

“I told Phil, I still want you guys, if you still want.To do more stuff, like we did before.” Anthony says, eyes still on the television.

Dan’s arm tightens around him. “Good.” He said simply, before turning and pressing a quick kiss to the side of Anthony’s head.

They spend the rest of the afternoon together, letting the heat build between them with lingering touches and whispered comments. When at last they head towards the bedroom, Anthony doesn’t hesitate before following them, closing the door quietly behind him, watching as Phil sits on the bed and Dan bustles around the room, plugging his phone into a charger and setting a rather large bottle of lube and a pack of condoms on the bedside table.

Phil beckons Anthony over to where he is perched on the edge of the bed. Anthony goes to him, wrapping both arms around Phil's wide shoulders and climbing up so he is kneeling on the bed, straddling Phil. Phil’s arms wrap around his waist and he kisses Anthony neck, the contact making Anthony shiver. He had been waiting so long, he wanted them so badly, he lifted his head to say into Phil’s ear, “What you to fuck me.” It’s loud in the quiet room, he knows Dan heard him too, and Phil’s fingers squeeze into him as he nods.

“Yes, god.” Phil pulls his head back and suddenly his lips catch Anthony’s, and they are pressed together, licking into each others mouths, and Anthony’s hard already, desperate for more after waiting for so long. He hears Dan make a muffled noise, and suddenly he’s there, pressed up against Anthony’s back and kissing his neck. Anthony groans, and there’s a shuffle as Phil is pulling off Anthony’s clothes and then Anthony is the one sitting on the bed, naked, and Phil steps away to pull off his own clothes and then Dan is the one standing over Anthony, leaning down to kiss him. Anthony had missed his, the feeling of Dan kissing him deeply, and he fists his hands in his hair to hold him there for longer. He feels the bed dip beside him, and Phil’s hand runs along his stomach and chest, over his nipples and then down, teasingly close to his cock. Dan pulls away, and then leans up to kiss Phil, quickly and sloppily, before shuffling his body down, and then he licked a stripe up Anthony’s cock. Anthony gasped, thrusting up before he could stop himself, and Dan gripped his hips with both hands to hold him still as he took Anthony into his mouth, immediately sliding down and swallowing around Anthony’s cock. Anthony cried out, and Dan repeated the motion, pulling up almost all the way before sucking down again, humming and moaning around Anthony as he bobbed up and down. Anthony hears himself moaning a string of curses, and he knows if Dan keeps going he’ll be finished way too soon.

“Fuck, fuck, Dan, I’m too close, you need to-” Dan pulls off of him immediately, wiping his mouth and resting his cheek on Anthony’s thigh as Anthony catches his breath. “Jesus fuck, Dan, holy shit.”

Dan grins at him, eyes flicking up to Phil. “What can I say, I’ve had a lot of practice.” His voice is raspy. Phil makes a noise of agreement, and Anthony laughs breathily. He waits for a few moments, breathing deeply, Dan tracing patterns on his hips and Phil stroking his fingers through his hair. When he is sure he isn’t going to come the second Dan touches him, he nods at Dan.

“I’m good.” Dan turned and kissed the inside of his thigh, then licked and nibbled his way back towards Anthony’s cock, but instead of sucking it again, he moved down, using both hands to spread Anthony’s ass opened and licking one long stripe over his hole. Anthony hissed through his teeth at the sensation. Phil touched his cheek.

“Is this ok?” He asked, and Anthony nodded, watching as Dan licked over him again, his eyes shut, expression focused. It was more pleasant, initially, than getting fingered, Anthony thought as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back and letting the sensation wash over him. Dan was making pleased noises, and had started thrusting his tongue in, just a little bit, hands spreading Anthony’s ass opened as wide as it would go. The sensation was causing pleasure to begin mounting, and Anthony wanted more, holding his knees up and trying to push into Dan’s face. He was making noises again, he realized, gaspy little moans that might have been embarrassing if he could bring himself to care. Then Phil was handing Dan the bottle of lube, and Dan was pulling off and oh, there was Dan’s finger, slick, pushing and sliding in easily, and he rolled his hips to meet it. Dan thrusted his finger a few times, pressing up towards Anthony’s belly button, making him writhe and groan. Then Dan was pushing in another finger, and Anthony stilled. He was being stretched more than ever before, the fullness accompanied by a dull sting, and he breathed deeply. Dan inched the finger in slowly, watching Anthony’s face, and Phil moved one hand to his cock, stroking gently. Then Anthony nodded at Dan, at both of them, and Dan slowly slid both fingers in and out, and Anthony gasped at the sensation. Then Phil was fumbling with the lube, and then Phil’s fingers were next to Dan’s, and he was easing one of his fingers, just up to the first knuckle, into Anthony, next to Dan’s. Anthony hissed, because it did sting, but he liked it, they were both watching him carefully, and he nodded frantically, and Dan thrust his fingers in and Phil kept his still, an added stretch and fullness, and it was amazing, he could come like this, he was getting close. Then they both pulled out of them, and he whimpered at the loss of contact, but stilled as he saw that Phil was taking Dan’s spot between his leg, looking at him seriously. Anthony nodded before he could say anything, and pulled Phil down so they were chest to chest, kissing sweetly. Then Dan was passing Phil a condom, and Phil was rolling it onto himself, stroking lube onto his dick and onto Anthony’s hole. Anthony was panting, stomach suddenly tight with anticipation. Dan shuffled, so that he was behind Anthony’s head, taking both of Anthony’s hands and holding them over his head, restraining him from touching himself.

“Do it.” Anthony whispered, his voice hoarse. “Please Phil, god..” And Phil locked eyes with Anthony, biting his lip as he pushed in, slowly, one hand on Anthony’s hip and the other guiding his dick. Anthony holds his breath, trying to relax against the sensation, closing his eyes. It’s good, he thinks, weird and foreign but he likes it. There’s a stretch and a fullness deep within him he’s never felt before, and Phil’s bottomed out, he realizes, leaning forward, bracing himself over Anthony, watching him, holding himself still. Anthony gasps, nods at him, “yes, Phil, fuck, feels so good, please-” And Phil squeezes his eyes shut and thrusts, gently, and it’s like he struck a match inside Anthony, because god, the pleasure blooms so hot and fast. Anthony throws his head back and moans, and Phil grunts, and fucks him, quick deep motions. Anthony squeezes his eyes shut, so lost in the sensation he feels like he’s floating, and Dan’s grip on his hands goes slack, and he reaches up, pulling Phil down to kiss him, Phil pulling up Anthony’s hips so he can keep fucking into him while they kiss. He hears Dan grunt, and looks over to see Dan kneeling next to them, one hand pumping his cock, the other reached behind him, his eyes hooded and mouth slack as he watches Phil suck and bite Anthony’s neck. Anthony reaches out, touching him, and Dan leaned over to kiss him, hot and wet, and then both of them pull away from him to kiss each other, and then Phil is leaning over him, gasping, his thrusts becoming erratic, and Anthony cries out, every inch of him suddenly alight as his orgasm crests over him, like a firework in slow motion, leaving him floating in bliss.

When he opens his eyes, Phil is lying sprawled next to him, a dopey smile on his face, and Dan appears with a tissue, and gently wipes come off of Anthony’s chest, before flopping down next to him. Phil rolls over, facing them both. “Imagine if I hadn’t gotten sick, we could have been doing that this whole time.” Anthony huffs, throwing an arm over Phil's waist and burrowing against his chest.

“You’re just the worst host ever, Phil.” he said teasingly, his voice muffled. Dan rolls over so his chest is pressed against Anthony’s back, sliding a knee between Anthony’s legs. Anthony hums, content. In two days, he would be on a flight back to L.A, and then he would text them every now and then about his life, and maybe he would meet someone and fall in love, maybe he would never find himself between the two of them like this again. The thought doesn’t make him sad. He know’s this won’t last forever, that this is just a temporary part of their friendship, and that’s fine with him. For now, he’s happy to be here, to be able to explore his attraction to them, and have it welcomed with intimacy and trust. For now, he’ll take full advantage of the next two days. Maybe tomorrow Dan will fuck him, or he will fuck Dan, and maybe they’ll hold hands while watching TV and cuddle and kiss. He’ll tease them for how disgusting of a couple they are, and maybe he’ll even ask them what exactly happened with PJ, and maybe tell them about the men he’s fooled around with. They’ll still be friends.

For now, he kisses Phil’s chest, feels Dan’s breathing deepen and even out behind him, puffing against his neck. Phil’s fingers trace lazy designs against his sides, and the last thought Anthony has before falling asleep, is _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This was meant to be mainly smut, but it grew legs and got away from me.
> 
> Same disclaimers as before, this is now only my second proper fic ever, woo!


End file.
